User talk:76.17.206.121
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Cersei Lannister page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:53, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Cersei's personality Regarding your edits to "Cersei Lannister: Personality": :"Cersei is Intelligent, capable, and extremely ambitious. She is an extremely devoted mother. However, she is somewhat amoral, has no real sense of right and wrong, and seems to have trouble caring about any humans that are not in her immediate family. While she is a master strategist, sometimes her inability to understand human motivations, and her impatience gets the better of her . Cirsei presents a regal, dignified demeanor to the public even though she is rather flighty. Although Cersei is extremely bright, she is immature." No, Cersei is disastrously unintelligent. This is a plot point. Even Tywin points out, within the TV series, that she thinks she's intelligent but really isn't (and this leads her to consistently overestimate her own abilities). I mean, think of in the Season 2 premiere when Tyrion scolded her for letting Joffrey execute Ned Stark. Her honest and earnest defense was "I tried to stop it!"...and Tyrion just bluntly points out "you failed". And what exactly did she "try" to do? Look at Joffrey pensively? She could have shouted for the executioner to wait, she didn't. Didn't she pause to realize how utterly disastrous it would be, politically, to brutally execute the ruler of the North that way? It guaranteed a Northern rebellion. She was able to manipulate Robert, true, but Robert was an oaf. Eddard Stark also trusted her as a Queen, at first. Again, the line in that section that "she's willing to betray people who trust her, but she is bad at actually manipulating people who don't trust her (contrast with Tywin, Tyrion, Littlefinger, or Varys). She also has no idea how to manipulate the Tyrells. Moreover (I hope Jaime points this out when he returns in Season 4), but in the books, Tyrion points out how utterly stupid it was to dismiss Barristan Selmy, unlawfully, from his life-term in the Kingsguard. This is a man who unquestioningly served the Mad King - there was no danger that he'd side with her enemies against Joffrey. She thought she was cleaning house. Cersei is not "a master strategist" - what specific event were you thinking of? Tyrion points out, "what the hell did you think was going to happen? Now Barristan will join the Kingsguard of one of our enemies, giving them a massive boost in legitimacy in the eyes of the commoners." - and Cersei just blinks and admits she honestly did not think that far in advance. Of course they thought he'd go to Stannis or Renly, but it turns out he went to the Targaryen heir, Daenerys. She is not "extremely bright". You also spelled her name wrong as "Cirsei" and when you wrote "Cersei is Intelligent, capable" you capitalized the "I". Cersei isn't "somewhat amoral" - she's a self-centered, vindictive, and petty monster. "However, since the major part of political prowess is simply intrinsic understanding of people, which is more of a talent then a learned skill, she gets by rather well." No. Cersei has NO "intrinsic understanding of people" -- she is outright, and officially, bad at reading other people. She has no idea who is plotting against her, while irrationally being paranoid and blaming her own allies.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:12, March 20, 2014 (UTC)